


New Healthy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Annabelle (2014)
Genre: Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Forgetting and pretending everything's fine is their new healthy.





	New Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Annabelle' nor am I profiting off this.

John empties their pantry before she comes home from the hospital. Peanut butter is a choking hazard. Their stock of unopened jars are perfect for charity. The pickles are past their expiration date. Popcorn is definitely a hazard. 

Healthy eating is his new plan. Healthy habits are going to improve their lives.

Their church sends her cards and wishes well, but keep a polite distance for now. John says everyone is flooding their house with foods and flowers, though he picks over everything. Anything deemed dangerous is trashed. 

Neither mentions dolls. Forgetting, pretending is their new healthy. 

Their new plan.


End file.
